


From Humble Beginnings

by Guitarhero909



Series: The Outsiders (Band) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Part 1 of my 3 part story of Lapis and Peridot's band: The Outsiders. The first part speaks about the band members, how they began and how they are about to meet.
Relationships: Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Series: The Outsiders (Band) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641031
Kudos: 9





	1. Lapis Lazuli Part 1: From Humble Beginnings

Chapter 1: Lapis Lazuli Part 1: From Humble Beginnings

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe!)

The crowds were cheering for a band’s name.

Backstage, people were getting ready for the action.

Legends, poets, rebels; They heard all of the possible names.

But the greatest story of this band is how it all began.

One person was tuning their bass, another was tuning their guitar.

And another one was hitting her drum kit.

That’s me, its Amethyst. Nice to meet you all.

That’s right. I’m the drummer of our awesome band, The Misfits.

Lapis is the one on vocals and rhythm guitar, Pearl is our bassist.

And Peri is the guitarist. Not to mention a spectacular genius.

The four of us met each other, formed a group, and the rest is history.

We were starting to walk to the stage ready to perform.

We had just earned a spot playing in Madison Square garden.

You’re probably wondering, ‘How did a group of misfits become a successful band?”

Well if I’m gonna tell this story right, I might as well start from the beginning.

(1 year earlier)

The story begins with Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis is known to have an amazing singing voice, but is often shy.

Also has an attractive figure hehehe.

(Lapis’ POV)

I was walking around campus singing to myself.

While I was doing so, I didn’t know that somebody was listening to me the entire time.

I was spending the entire day going through a lot of classes.

None of them particularly interesting, just boring.

Each class I had a deadpan face, like God just let this end.

It was early afternoon. The sun beat down on me aggressively but there was a pleasant breeze. I hummed a familiar tune as I made my way to class. I felt a tug at my shoulder.

“Pardon me, but is your name Lapis?” I heard is a raspy voice. I turned around to face Jasper, Gemstone University’s idol.

“Who wants to know?” I asked annoyed

“Me of course” she chuckled

“My name’s Jasper, and my band and I have been looking for a singer for our group,” Jasper said.

I gave her my deadpan look.

“Soooooooooooo, what exactly does that have to do with me?” I asked uninterested.

“Well don’t take it as stalking but.... I overheard your beautiful singing voice,” Jasper explained as she scratched her head.

I snorted and laughed.

“Sorry but that’s stalking. Anyways, I’m not interested.”

"Why not?" Jasper asked, "I mean honestly its something you like to do.”

I gave Jasper a strange look.

“Sorry but you don’t know a thing about me.”

"Well, doesn't mean I can't get to know you," Jasper said brushing her hair away.

“To be honest, I couldn’t care less what people think,” I said putting my hand out, “My name’s Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli.”

“Jasper,” she said shaking my hand, but… you already knew that.”

I chuckled and shook her hand.

"Well in case you change your mind," Jasper said looking at me, "There's an audition for the band I'm putting together."

Her eyes were going down to my chest.

"Damn those are huge," She thought to herself.

I covered my chest with my arms, as I was a bit self conscious about my body.

“Eyes up here soldier,” I said blushing, “So, where’s it gonna be?”

Jasper snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. anyways, the audition is gonna be held in the practice room on campus. 6:00 pm sharp. Just pick a song of your choice and sing.”

“Alright, maybe I’ll come, maybe I won’t,” I said shrugging my shoulders, “Depends on my mood.”

“Great, welp I gotta roll,” Jasper said walking away.

I looked down to my chest.

"Are they really that attractive?" I asked myself.


	2. Lapis Lazuli Part 2: The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis decides to take Jasper up to her invitation to audition for her upcoming band. How will it go?

Chapter 2: Lapis Lazuli Part 2: The Audition

(Disclaimer!)

“Man, what would my dad think of this?” I asked myself.

It was 610. I was late. Damn. Just what I need to make an outstanding first impression.

I opened the door and was greeted by the loud music.

Jasper was playing her guitar and then she saw me.

“Guys, cut it,” she said stopping the band, “Our guest has arrived..”

“Guest?” I thought to myself as I approached Jasper “am I the only one coming?” I asked now nervous as everyone stares at me.

“No, we had a few auditions, but nobody fit the bill,” Jasper said.

She introduced me to the rest of the band.

"So these are my friends, Jade on the bass the cool cat, Emerald on keys, and Amber, ourhot headed drummer.”

Amber approached me.

"Oh yeah I've seen you around a few times before," Amber said, "The Flannel Queen.”

I was confused.

“Wait a minute…. What do you mean Flannel Queen?”

“Um, I think its quite obvious.”

She gestured to my flannel shirt that I was wearing.

"You wear it every day. It may be getting kinda hot so you'll probably wanna take it off."

She was about to take it off of me but I stopped.

"Well the thing is, I.... I never take it off,” I said.

I was met with confused faces.

"I mean I know it sounds weird, but...... my dad wore this at one of his gigs, and..... its the only thing I have left of him since he died. So I wear it to remember him by."

Jade felt sorry for me.

“Ohhhh,” she said.

Emerald did some sign language saying how sorry she felt for my loss.

"Emerald doesn't speak," Jasper said.

“Really?” I asked curiously, “Why’s that?”

"She doesn't say," Amber answered, her eyes slowly looking down at my chest, “You’ve got a nice rack.”

I get embarrassed noticing her stare and frantically try to change the subject.

“Right I have a song”

“Right on,” Jasper said, “So what is it?”

"Its by this band Pierce the Veil. Once I start singing I think you'll recognize it.”

Circles by Pierce The Veil

_Lapis: Listen, do you hear my heart beat thump over the monitors?_

_You pretend to close your eyes_

_Don't breathe in_

_Pieces of candy and leaks of light (leaks of light)_

_Paint the floor 'round me_

_Then without hesitating (hesitating)_

_You took my hand and then we both started running_

_Both started running_

_There's no place to go_

_Another bullet and we both started running_

_Both started running too_

_Save yourself, don't ever look back_

_Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles_

As I continued singing, the rest of the band started to join in.

I kept going on thinking I was gonna win the part.

_Creeping through these labyrinths I find_

_Another dead end to the weekend_

_But is this real life?_

_Paper hearts turned ash begin to fly_

_Over our heads I begin_

_Screaming while the exit signs read heaven's waiting_

_You took my hand and then we both started running_

_Both started running_

_There's no place to go_

_Another bullet and we both started running_

_Both started running too_

_Save yourself don't ever look back_

_Nowhere to go and so and we both spin around in circles, oh_

_And I said, hey, what's on your mind?_

_I think about my life without you and I start to cry_

_And I said, hey, it's alright_

_We'll make it_

_I love you and I'll never leave your side_

_Oh_

_You took my hand and then we both started running_

_Both started running_

_There's no place to go_

_Another bullet and we both started running_

_Both started running too_

_Save yourself don't ever look back_

_Nowhere to go and so we both spin around in circles, circles_

_Oh let's go_

_Circles_

As we finished I looked up to a group of wide smiles.

“Sooooooooooo, did you all like it?” I asked.

“That was amazing,” Jasper said to me with a smug look, “You have some talent there with those pipes.”

I blushed and smiled.

“Thanks. I was gifted with the voice of an angel.”

“And the body of one as well,” Jasper said.

“Apparently,” I said chuckling.

Jasper turned to the others and said “So guys what do you think?”

Amber chanted “Team Lapis!” While Emerald gave a thumbs up.

I smiled triumphantly.


	3. Lapis Lazuli Part 3: An Innocent Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful rehearsal, Jasper asks Lapis an innocent question

Chapter 3: Lapis Lazuli Part 2: An innocent Question

(Disclaimer!)

Ugh. Mondays. Christ I am not a fan of Monday’s.

And to make matters worst, it just started raining. What a drag.

As I make my way to the studio I caught Jade walking by and decided to join her.

Lucky for me, I don’t have to carry my bass around, though I do feel sorry for her.

When we got to the door, I decided to open it up for her.

“Pleasant day eh?” I say sarcastically as she runs in the door.

“Oh it is nuts out there,” she said as she shakes her hair getting the wetness out.

“You don’t suppose we’ll get in trouble for being late do you?” I ask a bit shy.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that,” Amber said walking by and winking, “She rarely gets mad about anything.

I blush at the thought that I’ve caught favor with Jasper.

I’ve often been daydreaming about her in class ever since I met her.

I have no idea why considering her obnoxious behavior.

I sigh as I enter the room.

“Sorry I’m late” I said sheepishly.

“Eh no worries,” Jasper said, “More than often I’m late myself.”

I roll my eyes a little less dramatic than usual. She’s never late.

Maybe this was her attempt to make me feel better. I blush.

“Man it’s hot in here” I say embarrassed as I feel the burn creep up in my cheeks.

“I’ll say,” Amber said taking off her shirt.

“They should definitely turn the ac on this week... especially with the rain... the humidity is suffocating” I say as I take a swig of water.

Amber looked at me.

“What?” I asked.

"You take your shirt off too Lapis." She said grinning, “For all we know you’re probably getting hot.

“You know I won’t” I said clenching onto my fathers flannel.

Jasper was looking at me with a smirk.

“I was talking about your tank top, duh,” Amber said.

“Yeah, we’re all girls here Lapis, just show off some skin.”

“I know you’re just wanting to see my boobs,” I said covering my chest, “You perv.”

“You wear a bra under it right?”

“Can we just get to practice?” I asked slightly annoyed.

_(To the 4th Wall) My god, its like having my breasts stared at has become a running gag._

Amber jumped on the drum kit mocking me.

“A one, a two, a skillylilly do!”

I started singing the first song of the playlist and I couldn’t keep my eyes off Jasper.

Amber was grinning knowing something was bound to happen.

As we got to the second song, Jasper was looking at me while I didn’t notice.

After a few hours we finally got to the last song.

“Awesome job everybody!” I said.

Emerald gave us all a thumbs up.

Later I was packing up my stuff and was about to leave before Amber stopped me.

“Can I speak to you in private?”

“Um… yea,” I said following her.

We were in another room.

“Ok spill it. You like JAsper,” Amber said.

“Wha?” I asked confused, “I think you’ve mistaken me for Jade.”

“Well I think I’m not buying it,” Amber retorted.

“Well, why do you wanna know?” I asked impatiently.

“Lapis, come on. You really think I didn’t catch you making goo goo eyes at Jasper as you were singing?”

“You sound ridiculous Amber... besides... Jasper has her pick of anyone...” I let out a sigh then realized who was standing right behind me.

Amber grinned.

"Heys guys,” Jasper said coming in, "There a problem?”

“No, no problem at all,” I said nervously.

"Yeah just girl talk," Amber said grinning at me.

“What the hell? Y’all are being weird” jasper said as she flipped her hair.

Amber giggled.

“Well if you’re done I’d like to have a word with you” she said looking at me.

“Um sure” I said shyly watching Amber walk out of the room after squeezing my shoulder with encouragement.

She then walked away.

“So listen Lapis, we’ve been talking and jamming for quite a while now.”

"Well yea and its been fun" i said blushing, “With the exception of having my chest stared at”

"And I was wondering something," Jasper said smiling.

“Yes?” I said now smiling.

“So, I thought now is the time to ask you a question,” Jasper said, “I was wondering if you'd..... like to go out sometime.”

“I’d love to!” I said excitedly.


	4. A Turn for the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis gets herself prepared for an upcoming gig with her band, only to find out she's been replaced

Chapter 4: A turn for the worst (Lapis Lazuli Part 4)

(Disclaimer!!)

It’s been about a month since Jasper and I have started dated.

The band has gained more and more recognition day after day.

When we’re not in class or band practice we’re out on dates.

We’ve been all over doing the usual couples stuff.

She’s so sweet and gentle despite her obnoxious personality.

Nothing could ruin this!

I thought...

For the first time I managed to get to band practice on time, surprisingly.

I wanted to go greet My girl friend, Jasper, with a kiss but she was talking to someone.

He was older, maybe mid 40’s and wore what looked like 80’s attire. Someone needed to pull him out of the past and fast.

I watched him shake Jasper’s hand before walking out of the door.

I approached her.

“Who was that?” I asked

“That was Marty, an old friend of mine” she said, eyes bright with excitement

“What did he want?” I asked as I kissed her on the cheek

“He wants us to do a show at The Snake Pit, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!”

She picked me up and spun me around and pressed her lips against mine before sitting me back down

I blushed “this is great!” I added as the other band meme era walked in.

“Wait a second,” Jade asked walking in, “Did you just say….. The Snake Pit? Its my favorite gig!”

I smiled

"Well your demo got us going this far Jasper."

"Well thanks," she said kissing my cheek, "i do it all for the band."

"So whats the next step," Jade asked.

"From this momemt on its stardom for the band thanks to yours truly!"

For a split second i felt a little offended by those words as i helped her with this.

We had many rehearsals in the days to come.

I overheard jasper talking with someone on the phone and stated eavesdropping.

Part of me thought that maybe she was cheating on me since so many girls flirt with her.

I wasnt sure why but I felt like something was going to happen.

I tried not to let it bother me but it lingered in the back of my mind.

When I told my mom about it she gave me a long talk about how proud she was that I was following my dreams.

She makes a big deal out of nothing, but I love her nonetheless. 

And of course, there was still school and the annoyances that came with it.

My god, that history professor pisses me off.

Marked on my calendar was the day of the show.

I counted down the days with excitement and anticipation, but with each passing day, Jasper was getting more and more distant.

I didn’t understand what I did to merit the behavior.

My mind wandered back to the option that maybe she found someone else.

I shook the thought out of my head.

She was just busy getting the band ready for the gig.

At least I kept telling myself that.

The day finally arrived.

"Its time to do this," i said to myself.

As I walked through campus I was greeted by my peers.

As I approached the pub I heard music.

"Must be starting without me" i said, “I better hurry up and join them.”

I went in excited about performing but, then i heard someone singing. "What the....."

I ran in wanting to find out what the hell was going on.

When I made it to the stage I saw someone else in my spot.

"What is going on here?!”

“Woah Lapis calm down,” Jasper said as she leaned her guitar against the stand, “This is no time for making a scene.”

“This is a **perfect** time to make a scene!” I snapped walking up on the stage, “Jade, Amber, did you know about this?”

They both looked away ashamed of the situation.

Jasper confronted me.

“Listen Lapis, I’m gonna say this as clear as possible,” she said calmly, “Get off the stage. We don’t need you anymore.”

Those words shook me.

“What do you mean you don’t need me?” I asked, “I thought I meant everything to you.”

“Lapis, please just go, you’re interrupting our soundcheck.”

She pushed me to the side.

A small picture of me and Jasper fell to the ground.

Amber went to help me up.

“JAsper that was uncalled for,” she said sticking up for me.

“Jasper how could you do this to me?” I asked tears flowing down my face, “ ** _YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I’VE SACRIFICED?!?!”_**

“So have I,” Jasper said, “Everything I did was for the good of this band. You’ve done enough, so if you’re just gonna wine about being ‘used’, then get lost. We’re done”

She went back to the stage and kissed the singer right in front of my eyes.

I couldn’t watch anymore.

I stomped on the photo and ran off.

Amber felt bad and tried to stop me.

“Lapis!” She said, “ ** _LAPIS!!!!_** ”

I kept running, wanting to leave it all behind.


	5. Replaced?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now move to Amethyst who has fun jamming with her band until things start to become a problem.

Chapter 5: Replaced?!

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe)

_Amethyst’s P.O.V_

People were lining up for a show.

And you can probably guess who the drummer was. That’s right

Your girl, Amethyst.

The lights went down and I did my drum solo and then went to the song.

People were chanting my name in time with my beats.

I could tell from the frontman, Tony’s face that he was getting annoyed.

He just ignored it and counted down.

“1, 2, 3, 4!”

Day Late, Dollar Short

_Tony: You had it coming for so long_

_You break your back can't do no wrong_

_Blinded by storms in your mind_

_Fine halo nailed it to yourself_

_The fuck ups must be someone else_

_Can't look for what you might find_

_Once more you're running around in circles just to prove_

_You knew the answers all the while_

_Can't figure why no matter what you say or do_

_Things stay the same you will remain_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

_So take each jab square on the chin_

_Clutch at your bleeding heart within_

_Scapegoat stepped on and deprived_

_As cars thin out on barren streets_

_Oiled pavement grabbing at your feet_

_Promised distinction twice denied_

_(Now Listen) You're always hanging on to last year's next big thing_

_A top ten list of fads gone by_

_You greet each tourists smile with lines and borrowed clothes_

_A liar's game you will remain_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

When we got to the bridge I was doing various drum fills.

The other members didn’t mind as I was just having fun.

Tony however was getting frustrated, thinking its supposed to be about him.

I don’t care. I’m just gonna be me and have fun!

_Hog-tied and hanging from_

_Your cross don't it feel fun?_

_Takin' names just ain't the same_

_With just yourself to blame come on_

_Once more you're runnin' round in circles just to prove_

_You knew the answers all the while_

_Can't figure why no matter what you say or do_

_Things stay the same you will remain_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

_Day late a dollar short_

When we got to the final chord I did a mega drum beat completely destroying the drum kit.

I then crashed on stage falling asleep.

I woke up hours later back in my apartment and was probably picked up by my roommate, Sadie and her boyfriend Lars.

Since I had a day off from work, I thought it was appropriate to sleep in.

Sadie and Lars were walking by.

“All we gotta do is ask her,” said Sadie.

“Well you know how she gets in the morning.”

“Lars, Ames may be a wild drumming monster, but she’s not a mean person by any means.”

I threw an empty red bull can at her.

“I’m not deaf either,” I said.

“Amethyst, c’mon where’s that rent money?” Lars asked.

I was reaching in my pocket for the rent money.

It wasn’t there.

“What the….”

I went all around my room looking for that rent money.

“Where is it?!” I asked frantically, “WHERE IS IT?!”

I then remembered something.

A few days ago I was at a party gambling with some old pals.

I bet all the money and lost but I was too busy drinking red bulls to even notice.

“Shit……”

Vadalia came into the room.

“Did you go gambling again Amethyst?” She asked calmly.

I chuckled nervously.

“Lucky guess.”

She smiled and shook her head.

“You’re lucky you’re a good friend of mine, otherwise I would’ve had you out of the streets by now.”

“Listen just give me some time and….”

Sadie interrupted me and handed out a flyer to me.

“What’s this?” I asked, “It looks like a sheet of paper.”

“I’m referring to what’s on the sheet of paper Ames,” Sadie explained, “Its an upcoming battle of the bands, and the top 3 winners get a cash prize!”

“Hmm,” I said.

“We noticed you’ve been butting heads with Tony,” Lars said, “Honestly I don’t get what his deal is.”

“Well he thinks that the image is more important than the music,” I told him getting up.

“Also this might help us not have to worry about rent anymore,” said Sadie, “I’m bringing the Sadie Killers together to play.”

“Oh yea sister,” I said, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for you guys to play again.”

I was walking to the hangout where my band has rehearsals.

I was greeted by some peers.

“You Amethyst, you playing at the Shining Champions B.O.T.B?” Asked someone.

“You bet I am,” I said giving a thumbs up.

Some people even asked for my autograph.

I’m pretty much an icon when it comes to music.

In fact when I was younger I played a set with **_The_** Rose Quartz when I was only 8.

I made it in the stakeout, a private rehearsal place that we named.

I heard someone playing the drums.

“Did they start without me or something?” I asked.

I walked in and noticed them playing.

“Hey guys, that a song you’re working on?”

Tony turned to face me.

“Well look who decided to show.”

I gave them a flyer.

“Apparently this contest is gonna be hype with music performers.”

“We already know about it, that’s why we’re rehearsing,” Tony explained, “We’re taking this contest seriously.”

“That’s good cause ima need the money,” I said, “And if we’re gonna win this thing, we’re gonna need to put our heads together and work as a unit.”

“I agree,” Tony said, “And that’s why we decided to fire you and….”

“Now look, some of the song choices you picked are…. garbage,” I said, “But I’ve been looking at some good stuff and…..”

“Amethyst did you hear me?” Tony asked, “You’re out of the band.”

He pointed at the new drummer.

“Meet Shark, your replacement.”

I was offended.

They’re kicking me out of the band I made?

“Wait-wait-wait….. you’re replacing me?” I asked, “After what I did for you guys? Jesssie, tell him?”

“I mean, Tony wanted you out, there was nothing I could do,” Jessie said.

“Shut up I didn’t tell you what to do!” Tony said before turning back to me, “Honestly you’ve been disobedient and doing your own thing, and that’s not what this band is looking for. That’s why we decided to get us a drummer who willing to sacrifice his desire for the good of the band, and you’re holding us back.”

“Well at least I’m not demanding about how to perform songs,” I said, “You’re dead set on making us sound picture perfect with every song we play!”

“People pay for what the wanna hear,” Tony said, “You can’t just go and make some random arrangements and expect them to fit.”

I scoffed.

“Well what about all the ridiculous clothes you have us wear on our gigs,” I said, “People don’t care what we look like as long as we can play good.”

“The point is, I’m trying to get this band to the top, and you’re dragging us down,” Tony said.

Jessie put a hand on me.

“I hope this doesn’t come between us,” she said.

“Nothing against you Jessie,” I said before pointing at Tony, “But as for you Tony, read my lips; One day Ima form the best band in the world, and all you’ll ever be is a foot note up my epic ass.”

I walked out taking my drum sticks with me.


	6. Wanna Form A Band (Amethyst and Peridot Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when hope seems lost for Amethyst, an answer flies from the sky and into her face (Literally) for an open mic session. She sees familiar faces and then meets an online friend who just happens to be a musician!

Chapter 6: Wanna form a band? (Amethyst Part 2)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Steven Universe)

I was walking back to my apartment and jumped on my bed.

“Ugh, I need to drum up a band fast,” I said, “If I don’t come up with that money, its all over.”

Vadalia came into my room.

“Band troubles?” She asked.

I nodded still muffled in my pillow.

She patted my back.

“C’mon Ames, you’ll find a way to get back up again,” she said comforting me, “IF there’s one thing you’re known for, its making a comeback at the last minute.”

I got up.

“If you say so,” I said, “I know that I have a month and a half until the Battle of The Bands, but all the good musicians are more than likely in bands. Its not like an answer is gonna come falling from the sky.”

A piece of paper flew in my face and I fell off the bed.

“Ugh, what is this?” I asked trying to peel it off.

Vadalia pulled it off of me.

“Wait….. this is perfect!” She said.

She showed it to me and I read it.

“It’s an open mic! I can go there and scout out new talent for the battle of the bands.”

“That’s cutting it really close” she said with concern in her voice, “You’d have to raise up a whole new sound”

“It’ll be a piece of cake”

“You sure about that?” Vadalia asked, “You haven’t had much luck getting your own bandmates as of late.”

“Happy thoughts Vadalia,” I said patting her shoulder, “Happy thoughts. See ya later.”

I jumped out of the apartment window heading there.

As I was walking by I got a message from my online friend.

_“What are you up to”_

_“Heading to an open mic at The Krusty Shack, hoping to find some musicians.”_

_“Nice, I wish you luck!”_

Over the few years I started chatting with this person online.

We both have a common love for music, and have been messaging each other about our experiences.

She calls herself ‘GreenClod06’

As I got there I heard Sadie and her band the Sadie Killers performing one of their greatest hits.

“Oh yeah,” I said to myself, “Sadie did say she plays here often.”

Sadie took the mic.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” she said, “Thank you all for gracing me with your presence.”

Disobedient

_Sadie: Good afternoon, Sir_

_What can I do, Sir?_

_Just say the word, Sir_

_Anything for you, Sir_

_Your friends all say, Sir_

_You don't deserve her_

_I disagree, Sir_

_I live to serve, Sir_

_I think about_

_All the wasted time I've spent_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_I stood awake_

_Wondering where my summers went_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient_

_I've been good, Sir_

_So very, very good for what?_

_And I've given you_

_Every single thing I've got_

_It's feeling strange, man_

_This whole arrangement_

_Is gonna end with_

_Me totally deranged_

_When I think about_

_All the wasted time I've spent_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_I stood awake_

_Wondering where my summers went_

_I wanna be disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient_

As I was watching them, I noticed somebody with green hair and strange glasses.

It looked like she was taking notes about the band. She was also on some kind of tablet.

Looks like a lot of complicated nerd stuff.

_Sadie: I want to be disobedient_

_I want to be disobedient_

_Disobedient, disobedient, disobedient_

The audience cheered for Sadie.

_“The performers here are pretty neat, but I have yet to find the people I’m looking for.”_

_“Come to think of it, I’m actually looking for musicians myself.”_

_“Awesome, well I hope you find them.”_

I decided to move and sit next to the girl with glasses.

“Sup?” She said.

She seemed too busy with her tablet.

She then went to the stage with a strange looking guitar.

It was unlike anything I seen before. It had a lot of fancy knobs, toggle switches, and not to mention a crazy vibrato bar.

From what I could tell, it was her primary instrument.

After toying around with her tablet, she found a backing track and started playing guitar to it.

The song was YYZ by Rush.

I was watching her play the whole time.

“Whoa, she’s amazing.”

I noticed her amp and pedalboard were much different than what I’ve seen other musicians play with.

It was like she was playing around with the melody, having a conversation with the other instruments.

When she finished the audience cheered.

I went up to approach her.

“Wow, you were pretty good.”

“Thanks.”

I decided to message GreenClod again.

_“So there’s this girl next to me right now, she’s a killer on the guitar, but doesn’t seem to talk much.”_

_“Keep talking, I’m sure she’ll come around. I’m actually sitting next to this girl where I’m at now. Seems friendly.”_

No way…. It couldn’t be….

_“You’re not actually sitting by me are you? It just seems like we’re in the exact same situation.”_

The girl turned to me.

“Wait a second…..” She said, “You’re Littledrummergirl2013?”

“Yes, that’s me,” I said.

“Holy shit!” Greenclod said to me, “I can’t believe you’re the person I’ve been talking to all this time. My name’s Peridot.”

I shook her hand.

“Amethyst,” I said introducing myself.

One of the famous singers, Garnet was doing one of her hits, American Boy.

We decided to talk outside so we could hear each other better.

“There’s like so much I wanna talk with you about,” Peridot said, “Like what’s the reason why you’re wanting to form a band?”

“Well, I was gonna do this battle of the bands competition with my old band but I got replaced,” I explained, “So I decided if I want something done, I gotta do it myself. So how about you?”

“Well let’s just say i’m in a similar situation as Tom Scholz,” she explained, “I recorded a lot of stuff, but the only problem is I have nobody to play with.

As she was explaining her situation, I saw potential.

“Hey, you wanna do a song with me for the Open Mic?”

“Oh boy would I,” Peridot said.

Sadie went outside with the bass player, Jenny.

“Socializing with other musicians I see,” Sadie said.

Jenny got a good look at Peridot.

“Aren’t you that guitarist who’s been posting her stuff on Youtube?”

“That’s me,” Peridot answered, “I take it you heard my cover of One Step at A Time.”

“And I freakin’ loved it!” Jenny exclaimed, “But if you’re planning on doing a song together, maybe the two of us can fill the rest of the holes.”

I smiled.

The four of us went on stage and got on our instruments.

“Alright, this next one’s for the indie boys,” Sadie said, “Those of you who dig indie rock!”

I hit my bass drum and Jenny played a bass line.

Peridot joined in with her guitar riff and Sadie went to the microphone.

The Hardest Button to Button

_Sadie:_

_We started living in an old house_

_My ma gave birth and we were checking it out_

_It was a baby boy_

_So we bought him a toy_

_It was a ray gun_

_And it was 1981_

_We named him 'Baby'_

_He had a toothache_

_He started crying_

_It sounded like an earthquake_

_It didn't last long_

_Because I stopped it_

_I grabbed a rag doll_

_And stuck some little pins in it_

_Now we're a family_

_And we're alright now_

_We got money and a little place_

_To fight now_

_We don't know you_

_And we don't owe you_

_But if you see us around_

_I got something else to show you_

Peridot had a great guitar sound, and personality.

I was having a blast banging on the drums.

I had my eyes closed and Imagined we were performing in front of dozens of people.

I knew, she was the one.

We even got the attention of Garnet who was recording our performance.

“Now this is a groove,” she said.

_Sadie: Now it's easy when you don't know better_

_You think it's sleazy?_

_Then put it in a short letter_

_We keep warm_

_But there's just something wrong with you_

_Just feel that you're the hardest little button to button_

_I had opinions_

_That didn't matter_

_I had a brain_

_That felt like pancake batter_

_I got a backyard_

_With nothing in it_

_Except a stick_

_A dog_

_And a box with something in it_

_The hardest button to button [x12]_

We finished and the crowd cheered.

Peridot threw her pick in the crowd and a mysterious blue haired girl caught it.

Seems to me she has quite the crush on Peridot.

As soon as she caught the guitar pick she raised her fist in victory and walked out.

I turned back to Peridot.

“Hey, you mind if I crash at your place?”

“Sure,” she said.

As were were walking to her house, she was talking to me about how she was inspired to do music, and why it means a lot to her.

I was also talking with her about why music means a lot to me, and about why the frontman of my old band doesn’t see things the same way.

“To be honest we’ve been butting heads about this ever since we met,” I told her.

“Sorry to hear that,” Peridot said.

When we made it to her house, she showed me her studio.

“I use this app called RigRoll to create all my sounds,” she explained, “It allows me to choose any pedal and even tweak with the settings to get that crisp sound I’m looking for, and then I add the information to this here pedalboard.”

She pointed to the pedalboard she uses.

“My guitar, I made from scratch, thanks to everything I learned from my tech class, all I gotta do is plug into my amp and pedalboard,” she said, “That’s how I’m able to get all these killer sounds.”

“That’s really something Peridot,” I said falling down on the bed.

Peridot had an idea.

“I had a lot of fun playing with you Amethyst, and I was thinking something.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“I think we should start a band!” She explained.

I couldn’t believe what she just said, as I was gonna ask her the same thing.

“Really, you and me?”

“Of course,” Peridot said, “I’ve played with a few musicians but none of them really fit was I was looking for. But when I jammed with you, I knew you were the one to be part of it.”

“Awesome, I’ll do it!” I said.

We shook hands.

This was the start of something amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Part 1 comes to a close. Now those of you wondering where the Lapidot action is, don't worry, its coming. Sooner than most of you think.


End file.
